1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to over-molded rotationally coupled assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to over-molded rotationally coupled assemblies for use in conduits for delivering a flow of gas to the airway of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to deliver a flow of breathing gas to the airway of a patient. For example, it is known to deliver a flow of breathing gas to a patient during at least a portion of the breathing cycle to treat breathing and/or cardiac disorders such as obstructive sleep apnea syndrome, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, congestive heart failure, respiratory distress syndrome, and other breathing and/or cardiac disorders.
Generally, a pressure generating device is employed to produce the flow of breathing gas that is delivered to a patient interface device via a patient conduit. The patient interface device is structured to receive the flow of breathing gas from the patient conduit and deliver such flow to the airway of the patient.
The patient interface device may be, for example, a nasal mask, full-face mask (i.e., a nasal/oral mask), or a total face mask structured to be placed on and/or over the face of the patient. The patient interface device typically includes a mask cushion and shell. A headgear assembly, which typically contacts the back and/or top of the patient's head, may be employed to secure the patient interface device to the patient.
The patient conduit that supplies such patient interface devices generally includes one or more rotational couplings to allow freedom of movement and prevent binding of the conduit. Such rotational couplings are typically made using snap together components that require mating clearances between the two parts. A concern of the use of such components is that the mating clearances generally form vacant cavities that can harbor dirt or biological agents and thus are difficult to sanitize or sterilize. Another concern is that such “snap” components may become “unsnapped” and thus disengaged.